Wedding at the arrows:spitfire
by Cheshroy-lover
Summary: Fourth story in the series,spitfire wedding. Includes an very loved up spitfire,a now in labour Jade. With lots of spitfire and cheshroy and hints of other pairings. Please read and review:) a little bit family fluff. Might be the last in the series.


A wedding at the arrows: artemis and wally.

It was New Year's Eve and the 22/23 year old couple were soon to be married. Artemis stood in front of the mirror finishing lacing up her dress. The dress was classical and had a lace backing alike the one Jade wore to her wedding. In the room with her was Jade,Paula and zantanna the other girls were else where and m'gann was with lian. Dinah was with Oliver and their 4 month old twins Rose and Ollie junior. Jade went to go get the bridesmaids in order, she was helping artemis organise the wedding and didn't want a thing out of place for her sister,although she would be taking it easy after all she was now eight months pregnant (she was eight weeks along at the last wedding.) Wally was at the church already. Though not at the alter he dick,Roy and Bart were in the room at the back of the church whilst some of the guests made their way in. Barry came through with lian.

"Hey,look who I just found." Barry said before adding "Do you want to go to daddy?Yeah?" Barry said as he handed Roy his daughter.

"I thought she was with m'gann." Bart added having seeing the two playing before.

"Artemis had an 'emergency' so m'gann gave her to me." Barry said with an emphasis on the emergency.

"What sort of emergency?" Wally asked with worry for his soon to be bride.

"I'm not sure." Barry said before adding "Don't worry it's probably just girl stuff like the wedding dress or something.."

"Yeah,probably." Wally said before the men went back to talking.

Meanwhile,at the girls dressing room. "Okay,Jade just wait their." M'gann said to Jade who was in a lot of pain.

"The baby?" Zantanna asked concerned for her best friends sister.

"No it's not...due..for another month." Jade said in between deep breathes. It felt like contractions,it can't be coming yet Jade thought,not on artemis's wedding day.

Just then an on call doctor came rushing in. After examining Jade he said "Well,it looks like your just having some false contractions,don't worry the babies not coming." The doctor said before gathering his things.

"Will she be alright?" M'gann asked nervously for her friend (so after a while m'gann and Jade got to know each other at a few occasions and are now friends I know Jade said "you can forget the probably" but I guess now you can forget the won't now.)

"She'll be fine,she just needs a bit rest and to take one of these every 2-3 hours and the pain should go away." The doctor finished and once he'd handed Jade a bottle of pills he left.

"Man,was that doctor in a hurry. He didn't even examine you properly." Artemis said before sitting on the small couch next to Jade.

"Yeah I know..." Jade said as she stood slowly gaining balance "excuse me for a moment." She said before swiftly leaving the room.

"Where's she going?" zantanna asked artemis who was fidgeting with the Lilly in her hair. Her hair was in a low bun,which allowed her to show off the lace backing of the dress.

"When you know Jade like I do,you tend to not question where she goes." Artemis said as the door swung open.

"Guess who?" Lawrence said as he stormed into the room in his new tux.

"Dad?" Artemis said before adding "I didn't think you were coming."

"That's because you didn't invite me." He said before sitting down on the couch. "Wheres that fiancé of yours anyway? He didn't even ask for my permission to marry you." Lawrence said eyeing his little girl "You look better,baby girl."

"Thanks." She said or rather snapped shortly. "And it's not like your around dad,how could he ask you?" She defended her soon to be husband. She was right Lawrence wasn't around.

"I may not be the best dad in the world but I still care. Besides if Roy can then Wally can too." Lawrence finished as Jade and Paula came in. Paula had left the room previously to go find the toilets and got a little lost thankfully Jade knew she would get lost and went to go find her mother.

"Lawrence."

"Paula." The two greeted a little hostile. Zantanna and m'gann stood there silently at the back whilst the family argued.

"Roy? What did Roy do?" Jade said as she had heard her husbands name mentioned at the little snippet of the argument she heard. Hands on her stomach soothing away the pain.

"Asked for my permission to marry you. At least he has the sense unlike my other son in law." Lawrence snapped back at artemis.

"Roy did what?" Jade said as she went to exit the room and go kill her husband but Paula stopped her.

"Everybody quiet. No ones going any where." She said looking at Jade. Then back to the others "And no ones going to spoil artemis's wedding day." Paula finished,looking at her ex husband.

"Fine!" Lawrence and Jade said at the same time as Jade went to sit back down. Clearly those pills weren't working as the pains were coming back.

"Okay the wedding starts in half an hour. Everybody ready?" Zantanna asked making sure everybody had everything they need. Yeah they all said before artemis started talking.

"Yeah, Jade where did you go?" Artemis said a little too curious.

"To go find mother dearest where else." Jade replied back and just as m'gann was about to say something there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Zantanna asked just to make sure it wasn't Wally.

"It's Roy." He shouted back.

"Wally's not with you is he?" Paula asked.

"No just lian." And the toddlers giggles could be heard through the door.

"Come in."

"Here I thought you might like lian with you,seeing as she is a bridesmaid." He said putting down his daughter on the floor,where she walked over to her nana Paula.

"Nana." She gurgled. She was wearing a cute little cream dress with a silver bow running through which matched the colour scheme. It was like a smaller version of the bridesmaids dresses which were zantanna,m'gann and raquel who would meet them at the church. Jade wore a long black dress which showed off her bump and Paula wore a cream dress with a red ribbon. The colour scheme was silver,black or cream to match the classy theme the couple had chosen.

"Thanks Roy." Artemis said before Jade interrupted anyone else from speaking.

"Roy a word please." She said making her way out the room,her husband followed and the door closed behind them. Everybody who was in the other room was listening to the argument outside.

"You asked my dad for permission to marry me?"

"What..I..how did you-?"

"Lawrence just told me." Jade interrupted.

"Well I know how old fashioned your dad is,and I-"

"And you what?" Jade shouted (even super boy could hear and he was at the church. Although their arguments were entertaining.)

Roy didn't know what to say so he put his hands on his wife's face and brought her in for a kiss. She kissed him back minding the bump. And he rested his forehead on hers and whispered against her lips. "And I love you." He finished his sentence.

Those in the room couldn't hear the end bit but had a feeling the argument had ended. Jade gave Roy one last meaningful kiss before slipping back into the room.

This time Roy didn't have lipstick on his face unlike at thanksgiving.

"Where's Roy?" The others asked.

"He's going back to meet the boys." Jade said smiling. "We best be going too. You don't want to be too late on your wedding day."

"Yeah,the cars will be here in a second anyway." Artemis said abd everyone got their things such as their flowers ready.

They arrived not long after and weren't too late which Wally was thankful for because he was too excited to marry the love of his life. The music played and lian and m'gann walked down the aisle first,followed by zantanna and raquel, and then the beautiful bride who was walked down the aisle by Oliver. To that Lawrence had a quite hurt expression on his face but he also had the urge to punch Oliver at the same time. The ceremony began and it was time for the rings and vows. Bart handed Wally the ring after a few embarrassing minutes of searching all his pockets for it. They made their own vows.

Artemis, at first I wanted you to leave but now i would do anything to stop you leaving. I went from hate to love but maybe I always loved you. I'm not going to lie and say it was love at first sight but once you opened up to me,I knew that I loved you. And ever since that New Years night I've continued to love you. You are my spitfire, you'd kept me out of trouble and kept me loved. You are my love.

Now for artemis's vows:

Wally I love you like you love food. At first you disgusted me and sometimes you still do. But you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I guess I took a while to realise it but you are the love of my life and the only one I want to spend my life with. You are my spitfire,my everything.

Then the vicar told Wally to kiss the bride and Wally swept artemis of her feet and gave her a short passionate kiss. They made their way to the reception. And the speeches took place. Wally's were very similar to his vows in fact artemis thinks they are his vows. Then dick began his.

"I heard that you're supposed to take as long to say your speech as it does for the groom to make love to the bride,so everybody I give you mr and mrs west." Dick finished before lifting his glass and sitting down. I guess it was funny because it was true.

"Hey I don't take that long!" Wally exclaimed.

"Of course not your quicker." Artemis joked which resulted in endless fits of laughter.

"I have vibrate setting." He said as he slumped back into his seat. And every one went quiet making it extremely awkward and embarrassing for the newly weds.

"How's the baby?" Roy whispered to his wife.

"He's fine,we had a little bit of a problem before but it's fine now." Jade said before taking a sip of her water.

"Problem?What kind of problem?" Roy asked or rather demanded with a lot of worry and concern dripping through his voice.

"It's nothing,the doctor just said it was some pre-whatever it's called. I just thought the baby was coming but don't worry he's not."

"You thought you were going into labour. And now you tell me," he said a little annoyed at the fact she hadn't said anything. "When?" He asked finally.

"Before you dropped lian off."

"Jade, you could have told me when I was there!"

"Why? You would have only been in a bad mood for the wedding...besides I had an argument of my own to make with you." She said smiling at her husband flirtatiously.

"Your really difficult you know that?" He said half playfully and half his normal tone.

"Well,apparently not as difficult to knock up am I?" Jade said with her hands on her very pregnant belly and Roy blushed at little.

"Ooh ooh,the babies kicking." She said loudly and everyone at the head table looked as Jade guided Roy's hand to the placing where the baby was kicking, he looked at the stomach before looking in her eyes. "Lian never kicked,you know."

"She didn't?"

"No,well at least not often. She only kicked once whilst I was on a mission,I guess she was kicking the bad guys for mommy." Her husband shot her a glare at the last word.

"Well I had to find a lead for speedy some how." She said pointing it out.

"I know,and I'm sorry." Roy said sulking. Looking down at lian who was playing on the floor with Amsted.

"Roy it's not your fault." She said taking his hand. At this point the others were already engaged in conversation. "Why don't we go see Dinah and Oliver." Jade said and her,Roy and lian went to take a look at the four month old twins.

"Then her dad was all like 'sorry son that's for men only.'" Laughs were heard and then Dick noticed that Roy,Jade and lian had left.

"Hey where'd they go?"

"I dunno,probably to find a room." Artemis joked.

"Oh,I think they went to see Dinah and Ollie." M'gann said and scanned the room for them.

"So dick? How are things with you and Barbara. Any improvements in the relationship?" Wally asked dick with a wiggling of eyebrows.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Dick said gazing over at Barbara buying a drink at the bar.

"Oh I'm sure you do." Artemis said backing up her new husband.

Just at that moment a waiter came over to the bride and groom

"Excuse me but the meals are about to be served." The waiter informed them as many more waiters came round with the starters. Everybody sat back at their original seat although Roy,lian and Jade were now sitting with Dinah,Oliver,baby rose and baby Ollie junior,and arsenal too. They didn't want the main table to be too crowded in which it was.

Soon after the meals had been eaten and the speedsters had finished their fifth course, the bride and groom cut the cake and had some photos took. They then made their way to the ball room in which they had their first dance to marry you by Bruno Mars which they'd both agreed to...in the end. Everyone gathered round and watched whilst dick recorded it. They talked and whispered loving things to each other.

"I have a surprise for you." Wally said into artemis's ear. "Look I know you said you didn't want to have a honey moon,..but dick helped me get us some tickets to Paris la citié of lave."

"Wally!" Artemis said excitedly,lost for words and gave her new husband a kiss.

Another song came on and more couples started dancing.

After a few songs,the bride and the father of the bride had a dance which of course Lawrence was not pleased about when he saw that Ollie was dancing with artemis instead of him.

Arguments began and Jade went to sit down feeling pains in her stomach again.

"Mommy!" Lian said in Roy's arms pointing at her mommy. The two had just came back from the toilet.

"You okay,chesh?" Roy asked seeing his wife's visible pain.

"Mmhmm,I'll be fine...just pass me the tablets out my bag." She said rubbing her hands around her stomach.

"What even are these?" Roy said examining the bottle.

"I dunno the doctor gave them to me." She said and the pains kept getting stronger.

"Look Jade I think we shou-" Jade cut him off.

"Just pass the god damn pills." She snapped. He gave her one but with a concerned look on his face.

Just then m'gann flew over.

"Jade?" M'gann sat next to Jade putting her hands on jades shoulders.

Lian was giggling "Mommy,peed herself." The two year old said pointing at the now damp floor.

"Okay m'gann tell artemis and Wally we're sorry but we need to go to the hospital." Roy said helping his now in labour wife up.

"Take lian with you." Jade said before she and Roy disappeared.

"Okay,lian come with me." M'gann said as she picked up lian and went to the bride and groom.

She told them that Jade had went into labour and that she and Roy were sorry to have left.

Artemis wanted to go to the hospital but Wally stopped her pointing out it was their wedding day and that Roy should be there seeing as he wasn't present for lians birth.

Artemis stayed. She went to go see her niece who was playing with Jaime and Bart whilst m'gann went to go get herself and lian a drink (fruit shoot). Artemis danced with lian before she went back to m'gann. Wally had went a-wall, but turned out to be having a word with Lawrence about artemis. Lawrence warmed to Wally and even gave him a handshake. The night continued and lian fell asleep on her grandma Paula's lap. The night continued with love as dick and Barbara finally announced that they were dating.

Meanwhile at the hospital,Roy was in the room with Jade whilst she was giving birth. "The baby can't be coming yet,its too early."Jade said screaming in pain.

"Well believe it honey the babies coming now and according to your birth papers he's two weeks early." The nurse said a little too sassy.

"Aarghhhh." Jade screamed again in pain and pulled Roy close by his shirt (funny that's how their first date began) "I love you...but if you do this to me again I will cut of your penis." Roy gulped.

"Okay,chesh,your just kidding." Roy said hoping she was.

"No I'm not,god I don't know how I did this without you the first time." She screamed again louder.

"Well you were screaming when we conceived him,may as well scream when he's coming out." Roy joked and the midwife in the room glared at him in disgust while the male nurse who had just entered laughed. Not long later the baby came.

The baby was born at 11:03pm. And Roy couldn't help but feel relieved that his new born child and wife were healthy. Until Jade started having complications,she was rushed into theatre and Roy waited nervously,fearing that his wife may die. The doctors wouldn't allow him to see his new son or tell him any news about his wife. Forty minutes later his wife emerged out of theatre. She was still unconscious but within ten minutes she began to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw her husband holding their new born baby boy.

At the wedding, it was five minutes until midnight. And Wally and artemis prepared the guests as they all went outside to watch the fireworks. Everyone was outside except artemis who's whereabouts was unknown. Wally stood waiting for his new wife to arrive after four minutes she finally arrived and Wally didn't question where she'd been. The guests counted down till midnight and fireworks light the dark night sky. Wally and artemis cuddled into each other in the crisp breeze and proclaimed their love as they saw fireworks which spelt out their names.

"Wally?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They shouted over the sound of fireworks and the newly weds sealed their love with a kiss.

At the hospital, Jade had woken up that moment...her eyes instantly wandering over to the sight of her husband and their new baby boy. She sat up and her husband came over to her side. She prepared her self as he handed over the new born.

"Jade,for a moment there I thought you were going to leave me." He said softly looking at her in the eyes. He sounded like he was going to cry.

"Roy,you know I'm a tough girl."

She said as she looked down at the new baby in her arms.

"Really? I've seen you been stabbed on multiple occasions, shot,practically on deaths door and giving birth is the one that almost kills you. I dunno Jade are you sure your as tough as you say." He said back playfully. "Y'Know you really scared me there. I thought I might have..lost you."

"Red,we don't do sentimental...stop being sentimental." She half scolded at her husband.

"I know,I know..." He agreed and the two looked at their son. Maybe they did do sentimental but maybe they were too in love and stubborn to realise.

"What should we call him?" Jade said unsure of a name. They'd decided on many but looking at their son none of the names chosen suited. He had hints of dark hair although just born you could see that it would be the colour of jades. And his eyes were blue just like his dads.

"Mason?Zachary?Caleb?Roy?" He said the last one jokingly and a little cockily.

"I think there are enough Roy's here for now." Jade quipped.

"Erm James?Lawrence?"

"Not Lawrence...James?...lian and James harper? No it doesn't go.."

The two mentally noted which names sounded right and went with lian.

"Hmm,what was the first name again?" Jade asked stumped.

"Mason? It's one of the names Ollie and Dinah thought of when she was pregnant." He explained and Jade said the names a few times making sure she liked it.

"Mason?i like it...mason harper?lian,mason teas ready. Mason don't do that!" Jade sounded them out and came to an agreement. He wouldn't have a middle name but neither did lian they were just happy that their little boy was in the world. The nurse came in not long later.

"Have you two chosen a name yet? Or shall I come back tomorrow?" The nurse asked flatly

"No,we've chosen. Mason harper." Jade said before filling in other information.

At the wedding. It had not long struck half twelve and only few guests remained,not many stayed for the midnight/new year countdown. But now it was just Wally and artemis and a few others dancing slowly in the ball room to slow romantic songs.

"So?Paris?" Artemis said,her head resting on wally's shoulder.

"Yeah,I wanted to surprise you. You said you wanted to go back to Paris one time soon. So dick helped me get the tickets,which weren't that cheap may I add,but your worth it."

"Aw Wally..." Artemis said pulling her husband in for a long deep kiss. When the kiss ended they realised that everyone had left and it was only the cleaners left. "Looks like we danced the night away." Artemis joked.

"Yeah,I guess would be proud that I finally found my own spitfire huh?" Wally said as he and his wife took each other's hand before walking out together.

Jade and Roy had just been discharged from the hospital,both very sleepy mixed with whelm because of their new baby. Mason slept in jades arms whilst Roy got the car door for them.

"Such a gentlemen." Jade said before getting into the car carefully with the newborn.

"Careful,it was me being a gentlemen that got you pregnant in the first place." Roy joked.

"Ah,memories." Jade said as Roy got into the car and put the keys in.

"How'd you think lians going to react." Roy said as he pulled out the car park.

"Hopefully, she'll be pleased and not ask where he came from."

"Yeah,hopefully." Roy said softly,quickly glancing at Jade who was looking down with a soft expression at mason. "Was lian this quiet?" Roy asked,he'd never been there for the first pregnancy/birth and this time he wanted everything to go perfect.

"Not at first no. But she knew when to stay quiet,like when we were on missions etc. So will m'gann have lian tonight or?"

"No she's with your mother. Lian wanted to go stay with her grandma Paula for the night." Roy said as he turned through a few swanky streets before reaching their apartment.

"You definitely finished the nursery right?" Jade asked cautiously as they stepped out the car.

"Yes,Jade the nursery's finished and before you ask no."

"What I didn't even ask anything."Jade said innocently.

"No but you were going to ask if he can sleep in the bed with us and no. You've saw on the news how those babies died." Roy informed his debatingly.

"Ugh fine. But I don't want him to be alone."

"Then sleep in the nursery." Roy said with a hint of rage.

"You know I can't do that." She said back calmly.

"Oh? And why would that be?" Roy asked a little playfully.

"I can't sleep anywhere without my hunky husband and those big arms of his." She said flirtatiously.

"Oh?"

"Yeah,so if you see him tell him I'll be in the nursery." She said before heading into the nursery to put her new born into his cot. She played the little mobile and watched her little boy throw around his fists.

Then she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

"I heard you were looking for me?" Roy said referring to their previous banter.

"Oh and who told you that?"

"Some very handsome red head." Jade laughed at Roy's reply.

"Hmm? Not sure I know any handsome red heads...cocky yes but handsome no."

He kissed her neck. "Well do you know any sexy red heads?" He said against her neck.

"Nope sorry. Although there is this one red head in fact I'm married to him. He's extremely hot." She said turning round to kiss him. They lay on the bed of the nursery which they'd put in there, and just lay in each other's arms. Gazing over at the cot which held their new born. They lay there (fully clothed btw nothing happened they just lay down.) and thought about how their family was now complete.

"Well Roy,as much as I love you I think that that's enough kids for now." Jade said looking away from her son and to her husband.

"Yeah,at least now we have one of each." He said whilst his hand traced shapes on the top of jades arm.

"We won't neglect lian though right?" Jade said thinking if leaving her with her nana was a bit neglect-able.

"Jade just a few hours ago you had our son. I hardly think a sleepover at nanas whilst you have a baby is neglecting our daughter."

He said before looking at his wife,actually looking at her. "And we won't neglect lian because we love her,your not like your dad Jade." He said looking into her eyes to see her reaction. Her face remained the same but at the mention of her father her eyes inflicted pain. He wasn't the best dad to Jade and artemis although he was making it up by being a great grandad. Although his neglect for both girls was pure cruelty.

She kissed her husband unsure of what to say. Then the sound of a new born crying was heard. And Jade whispered against Roy's lips before getting up "I love you." Roy pulled her by her arm back onto the bed and he got up instead.

He wanted to be the one to handle the first cry after all Jade was the one who handled lians. He cradled mason in his arms before looking up to see a now asleep Jade lying on the bed. "I love you too." He said quietly and everything just seemed to fit into place.


End file.
